1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric circuit for selecting operational conditions of a load such as a windshield wiper, and especially to a wiper control circuit for controlling the intermittent operations thereof.
2. Description of Prior Art
In a conventional windshield wiper system, plural switches are required to enable both a continuous wiper operation and an intermittent wiper operation in which a dwell period follows each wipe cycle.
Therefore, when the conventional windshield wiper system is required to perform the intermittent wiper operation, an additional switch is required, which would occupy another space therefor, and further the control circuit therefor becomes very complicated to comply with the required operation and electrical connections.